


You're Finally Mine (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Hint of Desperation, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, I really love service top and power bottom dynamics, Idiots in Love, In case that wasn't obvious by now, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Okay Maybe More Than a Hint, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Softcore Porn, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (but very soft) flat color Ineffable Husbands illustration. In which Aziraphale finally gets what he desires most (and I am proud of some nicely drawn feet).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 527





	You're Finally Mine (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> When I took drawing prompts on Instagram recently, I received one for "Aziraphale being possessive and jealous of his Crowley." Now, jealousy is a personal squick of mine, so I didn't illustrate that part of it.
> 
> However. I have some Thoughts(TM) on Aziraphale and his possessiveness.
> 
> Most fanart I've seen has Crowley being the more possessive one, the one who clings to Aziraphale with every limb and calls his angel "mine." An absolutely valid headcanon; I eat that for breakfast, in fact.
> 
> BUT. Think of Aziraphale. Think of the thousands of years he spent in "Heaven," touch- and affection-starved, every word from his mouth a calculation to protect himself from those he thought "loved" him. A master in the art of repressing his desires for survival.
> 
> Think of our little hedonist, who loves food and fine textures and well-woven words. Who hoards those things like a dragon with gold. Who, according to book canon, is so incensed by the idea of others having his most precious *possessions* (see what I did there) that he's been known to "disappear" those who might purchase his books.
> 
> Do you really think, once he made that choice to dive away from Heaven and say "To the world" ("To us"), that he wouldn't be overwhelmed with possibility, that he wouldn't completely lose himself in what he's finally, finally able to possess and love for himself (i.e., Crowley)? Don't you think he would run his fingers through that firelight hair and across quivering skin and say, "I get to know you now, all of you," marking his new territory with nail scratches and clutching thighs and unrestrained desperation?
> 
> Bet you're thinking about it now, aren't you?


End file.
